


Pay attention to me

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets Hinata's attention by putting his phone on top of the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaLama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/gifts).



Tsukishima wanted Hinata’s attention, but of course he wouldn’t just ask for it like a normal human being.

Which is how he ended up plucking Hinata’s phone right out of his hand and putting it on top of the fridge.

“Huh?” Hinata looked up, blinking a few times when he was pulled out of his conversation by his phone disappearing. “Tsukishima!” he whined as the blond wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist. “I was using that!”

“And now you’re not. Must be magic,” Tsukishima replied, kissing down Hinata’s neck.

“You know, I bet I could get it if I jumped,” Hinata speculated, gauging the height of the fridge.

“Probably,” Tsukishima agreed against Hinata’s skin. “Could you get down though?” he asked, lips quirking into a smirk as he recalled the time that Hinata had jumped up on top of the fridge to retrieve something else that Tsukishima had put up there, and then needed Tsukishima’s help to get back down.

Hinata pouted at him and Tsukishima kissed the pout away in response. “Let’s watch a movie,” he suggested.

Hinata looked at him skeptically. “Does this movie have dinosaurs in it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tsukishima answered.

“Is it a documentary?”

“...yes.”

“I want my phone back!” Hinata complained, flailing his arms towards the fridge.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and started dragging Hinata by the waist towards the living room. “Deal with it. I watch your dumb movies with you all the time.”

“Y-yeah, but—”

“I don’t take out my phone either.”

“My movies have plots,” Hinata muttered, reluctantly sitting on the couch with Tsukishima.

“Not good ones,” Tsukishima muttered, starting the documentary.

Hinata eventually stopped complaining, and simply cuddled up to Tsukishima to watch his dinosaur movie.  

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Kuroo glanced at Kenma when he saw the other frowning at his phone. “What’s happening?”

“Shouyou’s boyfriend is being clingy. He stopped texting back.”

Kuroo laughed, throwing an arm around Kenma. “What else is new?”

“I guess you’re right,” Kenma agreed, putting his phone away since he was guessing it would be a while before he got a reply.


End file.
